


Fate and Destiny

by himekohimura



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, Fucking with Mythology, M/M, Ragnarok, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the time Destiny doesn't go the way it's supposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate and Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking around with mythology because I can. Might be a bit confusing because I don't even know where it came from. If you're confused, the Summary really helps IMO.

You wander alone, through the woods and forests and never ending vast of land. Away from civilization and life and anything else that might intrude into your exile. But even then you must be careful. A single touch from you could kill. You know this. You are the bringer of the end. They call you Ragnarok.

You've seen generations after generations through the glass of solitude. And yet even though you've promised over and over again to never leave your self-imposed isolation, you know you will break it after that first touch. 

Because there is only one person in all the worlds that can touch you. And he is always reborn into the world, destined to break your resolve.

His name is Thor. It's always Thor. You don't know why, but you guess it's because the fates love that name and love him so. Their golden child. Always born into some sort of privilege. This time as a young prince of Asgard.

And yet this child is the reason the world has died so many times already. How was it that the fates favored him over the one who exiles himself just to keep the worlds from falling out of balance? But being angry at the fates did nothing for him. He knew this all to well.

And of course Thor finds you. As he always does. "Hi there, what's your name?"

"I have no name."

"That's silly. Everything has a name."

"I have no name."

"Well, then I shall give you one. Loki. I like that name."

His face makes your heart ache. The last time you saw his face it was covered in blood and betrayal as you brought the world to its end once more. And yet you can't keep away. And neither can he. Because it's your destiny and his to bring about the end. You'll always meet. Become friends. And you fall in love and he does not. And some how, through jealousy, through you touching the wrong person at the wrong time, or just for some odd twist of fate, the world dies around you.

This time the world ends with him in your arms, looking up at you with those beautiful blues of his. But he smiles at you and you're hit with a confusion you've never experienced before. You have killed his father, his mother, his brother. His best friend. And yet he smiles and you don't understand why. He's always looked upon you as if you were scum all the other times before. It's his destiny for him to hate you in the end. He dies and you die after, stars flickering back into life with your ashes and restarting the world that will ultimately die at your hands again. 

This is the way it has always been and yet this time is different. Astronomically different because he's smiling at you when he should hate you and everything you represent.

"Loki. I understand now. Your power. Your loneliness. It's not your fault. None of this." He is turning pale now and you know it isn't long before you're both gone. 

"It is always my fault."

"No Loki. It's not. It's mine. I've gone all these years with you by my side and I've never told you that I love you."

Your heart flutters but, you don't let any of that show. Because this is a fluke. He's just lying. "You should hate me."

"When have I ever did what I should?"

"You always do what you should."

"Never when it's about you."

"Always when it's about me." 

"I will always love you."

"Right."

"And I always will. In this next life, can we be friends?" 

You smile, sadly. "In the next life, we will be friends. But you know we will always be destined for this."

He shakes his head, coughing up blood for a second before saying what he needed to say. "No. Next time will be different. Because I won't let you. I won't let you be alone."

"Thor..."

"Loki. Please. Let me."

"I cannot promise anything."

"You can promise to love me back."

"I will always love you back."

Thor dies again with a smile on his face.

It's always painful to die, but after thousands of times, you're almost numb. It feels like nothing this time compared to the hurting in your heart. Because of the thousands of times you've fallen in love with Thor, this is the first time he's ever loved you back.

The fates are there on the other side, weaving together their strings for the rebirth of the new world, using your previous body as the foundation of their plans. 

"No more," you beg. "I can't do this any more. Please."

They look at you with gaps for eyes and toothless smiles and beckon you over to watch as they weave Thor back into the fold. "Go back." They say and you protest for a second before darkness overtakes and you're reborn again on an icy planet.

Jotenheim. You frown and wiggle around in your infant form. You hate the beginning, because puberty sucked _every time_.

But then someone picks you up and that's never happened before. Because you're always supposed to be alone and people aren't supposed to be able to touch you without dying. You look up with your wide eyes at the man that holds you, turning your blue skin into pinkish gold. "Loki." he says and smiles and thousands of years of knowledge leaves you and you start over again as babe, crying and whining.

It was the best years of your entire existence. Free of the knowledge of your impending destiny. You were still a loner, still in solitude. But you weren't always alone.

Thor was there. Always there. Almost annoyingly there. But comforting.

And then the trip to Jotenheim and you remember _everything_.

It is easy to fake insanity because you feel like you're going insane for those first few weeks. The want to control, to rule, to kill everything is too powerful. Even your beloved Thor cannot stop you. And when you're hanging off the Rainbow Bridge you realize that you can't have Thor. That you were not destined to have Thor. And that was why the world ended every time. Because you always wanted to posses Thor.

You let go of that rod to save him.

And yet he finds you. Again and again, never leaving you alone even after you threaten all of his friends, his woman, his throne, his _everything_ , he won't leave you alone. And you tell him that you will destroy the worlds if he keeps on trying to hold on to you. You are not brothers. You are nothing together and everything apart. 

And yet he listens to none of your words. None of your pleas, none of your threats. Because he loves you. He loves you with everything in his being. He loves you like you love him and destiny be damned, you can't resist for too much longer before you break and let him back into your life. You explain everything and he understands none of it. He never did. Instead he holds you close, touching you in ways that you have never been touched in all your thousands of lifetimes. 

And you wait for the world to end.

But it doesn't. It continues. On and on and even you become gray and Thor becomes gray as well and passes on his throne to your sons and daughters as the two of you retire for the rest of your eternity. When you finally pass on the normal way. You find the fates on the other side, cackling as they do. "Thank you," you say and they roll their one eye at you. "This is the way it was always supposed to be." They tell you and you frown in confusion. But they don't clarify and you're sent back again into the world, probably to once again find the Thor to your Loki.


End file.
